


Strike Team Delta

by ashen_key, TLvop



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humour, Military, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/pseuds/ashen_key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLvop/pseuds/TLvop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“- and the team will be known as 'Strike Team Delta', Barton, you don't have to say anything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike Team Delta

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is based on IM chats regarding Clint and Natasha's reactions to being part of 'Strike Team Delta' as per the extra material (or rather, Clint's reaction). For the purposes of this, both Clint and Coulson are former-Army Rangers and to them 'Delta' usually refers to the US Army's [Delta Force](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Delta_Force).

“- and the team will be known as 'Strike Team Delta', Barton, you don't have to say anything,” Coulson added in the exact same dry tone of voice that he had used for the rest of the briefing (they were in a café in Manhattan, but setting did not change the particulars of the meeting).

Clint had a moment of staring at Coulson, and then he cracked up. It was the only way Natasha could think of characterising it, the way laughter spilled out of him like a broken jug. 

“What,” Natasha said, and there, right there, Coulson nearly grinned. Her eyes flicked from one former soldier to another, and she could feel her expression turning suspicious. “Is this...a military thing?”

“It's a _life_ thing, Nat,” Clint said, still giggling.

“It's more Rangers,” Coulson corrected.

“'s what I said,” Clint objected, starting to regain control. 

Natasha arched her right eyebrow at them.

“Delta is a part of Special Forces that thinks too highly of themselves,” Coulson explained and there, right there, was more of that amused smirk. Inwardly, then, he was giggling as much as Clint. “They're very effective, so this is difficult. But they manage it.”

“They have _special training in it_ ,” Clint added, which set him off again. 

Natasha eyed them both for a long moment, and sighed. It was, it seemed, going to be one of _those_ meetings. 

Another coffee, then.


End file.
